Encounter
by scilover3
Summary: After the tragic wizarding war, Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts to do their 7th year courses. A new class, House Hold, forces them to bring 1 relative from age 11 to 12 and to take care of them. A mystery about Hermione's true parentage troubles her and Draco is trying to overcome the loss of his mother. Dramione. Hermione is a pureblood by the way. Slythergits in the win!
1. New Houses

**A/N: I'm back! I decided to write Dramione for now since it was what made me go to in the first place. In this story, my other fanfic never happened. Also, the battle of Hogwarts happened in 6th year. OK, on with the story.****Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. except for a few OC characters.**

**Encounter**

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione glanced out of the window and sighed. After 6 years of madness, she could finally return to Hogwarts and finish her last year peacefully (unlikely) and calmly (impossible)

2 months after the 2nd wizarding war, she decided to take her 7th year straight away instead of repeating her 6th year. The toll of the war was still visible in all of her classmates; the same haunting look lingered in all of their eyes. The biggest blow was of course the death of Professor Dumbledore.

As she finished shrugging her robe on, Pansy Parkinson nocked on her compartment door.

"May I come in?", she asked quietly, her eyes glued to the floor. Parkinson was already wearing her school robes. Hermione let a look of surprise mask her face, attempting to hide the expression of hurt, hate, disbelief and above all, judgement.

Inside her head, the 2 sides of her brain had an internal battle; no, yes, no, yes, no, ye, no, yes, no, YES. She decided to give the girl in question the benifit of the doubt.

"Go ahead," she replied with a soft smile. Harry and Ron decided to stay in Hogwarts to help clean up, well Harry wanted to clean up, Ron wanted the free food. That was the reason why she was all alone.

Showing her where to sit, Hermione realized that the girl sitting opposite of her had, as a matter of fact, changed. Pansy's usual smirk was replaced by a soft, innocent smile while her cruel eyes were now emptied out of their hate and replaced with sadness.

A sudden soft and gentle touch on her hand startled her.

"Hermione," the girl started softly, looking at her directly in the eye. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry for taunting you and for making your life like a living hell for the last 6 years. I hope you forgive me."

Hermione, once again, had an internal battle.

After a few seconds, she replied with a hug. Pansy's father was killed in the war while her mother was ill, believed to almost pass away any second. The girl Herione held in her hands cried into her shoulder. She literally had no one right now.

All of the sudden, a certain white haired and black haired boy entered the compartment, stunned at the scene in front of them.

**Draco Malfoy**

To say that Darco Malfoy was surprised would be the understatement of the century. He half expected to see pigs fly and a meteor shooting across the sky, but sadly none did. To see Pansy, as in Pansy Parkinson, hugging Hermione Granger, as in the Hermione Granger she oh-so-hated since the first step she took in this fine institution.

Granger looked at him with a strange look on her face. She didn't look sad or mad nor (everyone's faces) disgusted, she instead looked at him with blank eyes and a small firm smile. She raised her finger to her lips telling them to not make a sound. She gestured for them to take the seat opposite to her since Pansy fell asleep crying.

Draco noticed how much Granger changed. The war took a lot from us, he thought. Her usually bossy air was slightly muted and her common book was out of reach.

"So..", Theo started. Smooth, Draco thought sarcastically. Real smooth. Theo had a (cough cough) rather _small_ crush on the Griffindor book worm-know it all since 2nd year. He would talk to him about it; Granger this, Granger that, until to the point he (Draco) cast a silencing charm on him for the entire day. That shut him down.

"So why are 3 Slytherins sitting here, with me, a Griffindor _mud blood_, today?," she asked sarcastically while gently stroking Pansy's hair with a finger.

"Look. I'm sorry OK," said a voice from no where. 2 pairs of eyes shot to me. Shitzu, Draco thought. Why can't I keep my mouth shut?

"Sorry for calling you a mud blood and don't call yourself that. I'm also sorry for taunting you all those years ago and the reason why I'm doing this is because I'm trying to make amends since we're going to be re sorted-," the thing possessing me babbled on but was interrupted by a loud shriek.

" WE'RE GOING TO BE RE SORTED?!, " a certain brunnet yelled on the top of her lungs." HOW COME IN BBLOODY HELL DID NO ONE, NOT EVEN POTTER OR WEASLEY TELL ME THIS?! OH THOSE TWO ARE DEAD ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL," she continued on but Malfoy clamped her mouth shut, silencing her.

"Save the ranting for later," Draco muttered. "For now, do you forgive me (Theo interrupted him with a blow to the ribbs) ouch, I mean us?" he continued. He also sent a piercing glare at the jet black haired boy sitting next to him.

"Hmm...," Hermione taunted. "Yes" she replied with her chin on her palm sarcastically pretending to think.

And with that, a new friendship was born.

**3rd Person**

The 7th years made their way to the center of the Great Hall after the 6th years were finished being re sorted.

Headmistress Mcgonagle announced that due to the effects of the war, the students were to be re sorted since there might be a new house that fits them better.

After a 5 minute discussion/yellin/complaining time, they proceeded with the ceromony.

First in line was Lavander Brown who was still as girl like and thethe same as always. After a few minutes, the sorting hat cried out

"Hufflepuff!"

And so it went with Harry being sorted into Slytherins (a big surprise for everyone), Hufflepuff for Ron (expected) and Griffindor for Theodore Nott. The cycle went on until her name was called.

"Hermione Granger"

Said girl walked confidently to the stool. Her chin held up high and her eyes glues to her destination. As the sorting hat descended down on her head, she was immediately transferred back to the hat's favorite place as it said, the chamber of seeing.

It was simply an illusion. All students who were sorted were brought there to talk about private matters. Te Hall appeared according to how the person thought of how the sorting would go; Hermione thought of it as a test.

As Hermione opened her eyes, she saw the 4 founders staring at her.

"Wow, never had such a vivid imaginer since Dumbledore," said Slytherin. All of them looked at each other and smiled rather viciously.

"Well since she's even having having this conversation with us, I'd say she's in my house," yelled Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Just give her the bloody test," angrilly announced Hufflepuff. All of them brought out an item which radiated power of some sort.

"Dear, just stick your hand out and think of where you belong," gently advised Hufflepuff. "Think of all your favorite things, your friends anything at all that you think defines you"

Hermione heeded her advise and reached out. She thought of Harry, her parents, Ron, and (surprisingly) Draco, Luna, Ginny, and...the same bright smile that haunted her everyday. She then felt something cool touch her skin.

Gently and carefully openingopening her eyes, she looked at the thing that laid on her palm. A small locket that had a snake engraved on it appeared. Slytherin got a pouch out of his robes and smiled slyly.

"Pay up folks," he laughed. The other 3 unwillingly brought out a galleon each and handed it to him. Tucking the pouch back into his robes, the man clad in green smiled warmly at her.

"Welcome to Slytherin miss Nott," he said.

Hermione blinked and saw that she was once again back in Hogwarts, a loud shriek yelling Slytherin interrupted her thoughts.

**A/N: What do you guys think? I think a nice cliffhanger would suffice for now. Enjoy your day! **


	2. Dragon's loss

**A/N:Hello to you all! Thank you for even reading this story! If you have the time, please review.** I am also sorry if there are any punctuational errors.

**Disclaimer: All characters (except OC's) belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling.**

**Draco**

If the Potter one was storted into Slytherin, having Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl of Hogwarts, teachers pet and war heroine in the house of snakes wouldn't surprise the world, right? Draco thought about this until his head hurt. He hadn't even been sorted yet.

As the line shortened, he noticed (even more actually) that many people kept on staring at him. He thought that they might be looking at something else, but he realized where they were looking; on his left arm.

All of the sudden, he felt conscious of his family for the first time in never. After all, most would think that his father forced him to get the mark. No words spoken could have ever been more wrong.

The Malfoy family had never been the favorite of the wizarding community. When the Dark Lord rose, they were the first family expected to follow him. What people don't know was that Corenelia Robinson-Malfoy, the Lady of the house of Malfoy at that time, was actually a muggleborn. So whenever people would call him a pureblood git that loathed muggleborns, he would mentally cringe inside.

His great grandmother raised her grandfather to be kind; to prove to the other members of the wizarding community that they were not evil. Unfortunately though, Abraxias Malfoy was driven out of pure ambition and raised Draco's father that way.

He (Draco) always admired how his mother would care for him, the same way he thought great grandmother Cornelia would. She taught him that people were not to be classified out of where they came from, but where they were they are now and in the future.

Virtus et Scientia, an Augustinian motto, was something he lived by each and every day. Every day since his mother whispered him those words moments only before she died this summer as a matter of fact. Translated to English, it literally translates to Virtue and science; however, his mother gave him another meaning. To be great, you must have both virtue and science, but there is a reason why virtue came in thee sentence first. Virtue above all; even greatness. To be great, you first to learn how to live by good principles and to put what is right before what is great.

A voice, loud and clear, called his name. As he walked to the too-small stool, he braced himself for what to come. After all, he heard that sorting came in different forms. Once the hat was placed carefully on his head, he almost instantly went to the way he thought sorting would be; a game.

Carefully opening his eyes, he saw where he was, a small garden with his favorite music playing. He was back to where he last saw his mother healthy, the garden of gaudium.

There, he saw 4 figures staring down at him, the four founders he thought. Slowly making his way to the top of the hill, he noticed that they sat on the grass enjoying the summer breeze.

"Ah! Another one!," Griffindor laughed. He held a large cup on his large hands and his back was leaned on a mahogany tree.

"I must admit though, I do like the set up!," complemented Hufflepuff. She herself was lying on the grass, her wand between her fingers.

"OK now Draco, think of the thing you love the most in the world ok?," gently said Slytherin. "If you were given the choice, what would you like the most right now?."

Draco Malfoy never had doubted his choices before. He always knew what was right according to instinct. To be sorted though, it was a completely different scenario.

Thoughts flew to his head. His mother's smile, the way she laughed, the manner of how she hugged him, all of that flew to his head. Then he heard the her last laugh. The last look she gave him before the holographic heart monitor beside her bed started to beep like crazy. One word flew to his mind; change.

That second, he was brought back to the world he hated, reality. As hee heard the hat shout the name of the house he treasured, he made his way down to the table clad in green and silver; welcoming the feeling of coldness yet warmth, love yet apathy, kindness yet loneliness.

He sat in between Hermione Granger who sat beside Harry Potter. To have 2/3 of the 'Golden Trio' in their house would restore the name of the house. Draco could practically hear the way everybody think the moment they sat down.

Headmistress Mcgonagle rose up to say something. Boy was that year about to get more interesting.

**A/N: Of anybody is wondering, an Augustinian is someone who follows in the footsteps of St. Agustine. Also, please review.** **Also, shout out to phantomgirl21 who reviewed. Thank you! **


	3. Miss Nott

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer:**** All original characters are of J. K. Rowilng's work. Only a few of my characters and the new plot belong to me.**

**Hermione**

_Welcome to Slytherin Miss Nott. _The innocent 26 letter worded sentence kept her up all night. Why did he call me a Nott? Should I tell Harry?

Once Hermione got into her forest green pajamas, she carefully climed into her bed. Unlike the Griffindor rooms, everything here was clashed in green and/or silver. Her bed which had green covers, silver linings, dark green curtains, and redwood posts made her think that she was in the house of some pureblood.

Being sorted into Slytherin was OK for her. People made a huge racket when Harry became a Slytherin; outrage was the main emotion she felt when she was sorted to the house.

Now that the pureblood supremacy belief was finally demolished, nobody made a move (at least from slytherin) when they had a _mud blood_ in their house. That gave her hope that they were not as how others saw.

During the feast, Proffesor Mcgonagle mentioned about a Proffesor who would be coming later into the week to teach a new subject no one knew. That surprised her since they weren't assigned any books or materials for the course.

Deciding that sleep could help her forget and relax, the brunette laid her head down on the pillow and slept as still as a rock.

Waking up the the green glow of the dungeons, Hermione thought for a fraction of a second that she was abducted by slytherins. Then, she remembered the sorting yesterday. Yawning towards the bathroom, she collected her soap and change of clothes.

After her refreshing bath, Hermione sat on one of the plush couches and waited for Harry to come down the stairs.

Clad in black robes and a green tie, Hermione and Harry made their way to the Great Hall. Out of impulse, both of them made their way to the Griffindor table, but stopped halfway and walked to the Slytherins.

When food finally came, a certain Draco Malfoy sat beside Hermione. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"What's that all about," the jet black haired boy murmured to Hermione's ear.

"Truce," was all Hermione replied. Once breakfast finished (omelette with thyme and ham n' bacon), the three made their way to their first subject, Transfiguration.

Hermione had a plan. She would go to Proffesor Mcgonagle during break which was after transfiguration, and ask her about what Slytherin said.

Transfiguration was rather easy. They were simply reviewing for their NEWTs anyway. Climbing up the stairs to the Headmistress' of office, she knocked on the brass door and climbed up the stairs.

To say that Proffesor Mcgonagle's office looked entirely different from Proffesor Dumbledore's would be an understatement. If the late Headmaster loved nicknacks and whatnot scattered in his office, the Headmistress loved order and books. Shelves were full of them.

Hermione heard a polite cough behind her. Carefully turning around, she saw that the Headmistress in question looked at her with a judging look. Her spectacles sat straightly on her nose.

"Good morning Professor. I take it that you would like to know my purpose here," the polite question escaped Hermione's lips. The Headmistress lips twitched as well.

"You have read my mind Ms. Granger. Kindly enlighten me please," replied the Headmistress softly yet commanding. "I have a feeling that there would be a lot to talk about. You're welcome to have a seat." Mcgonagle gestured to the seat opposite of her as she took a seat herself at the back of the mahogany desk.

"Well you see Profeso-I mean Headmistress, the Sorting Hat-I mean Salazar Slytherin called me Miss Nott,"Hermione stuttered." It kept me all night, especially since I was sorted into Slytherin. "

Minerva looked troubled and looked at the painting of the late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. The painting in question looked at her, winked, and gave her a thumbs up. The Headmistress set her gaze back at the girl in front of her and sighed.

" Miss Granger, I am not in the right possition to tell you anything about the matter right now," was the reply of the older witch. She gave a glance at the Headmaster before her and he nodded approvingly. "However, please return here tommorow; I would like to introduce you to someone."

Hermione nodded and thanked the Headmistress, placing a firm smile on her face to mask her frustration and disappointment. She then made her way back to the Slytherin common room and saw Theodore Nott on her way there.

" Oh hey Hermy I mean Hemone I mean Hermione!" he stuttered. His eyes were glued on the floor.

"Hi Theodore," she replied shooting him one of her smiles.

"Theo, just Theo please," he said looking at her in the eyes. All of the sudden, Draco Malfoy came by.

"Well then, see you later just Theo," she said. With that, she turned her heel and headed to the common room.

**Theo**

"Wow Theo, real smooth," sarcastically said the white haired Slytherin to the boy in question. Theo sighed at the girl.

"She's just so cool and smart. I mean she is the brains of the Golden Trio and without her, they wouldn't even be alive," the jet black haired boy said dreamily. "Why is it that I can't act properly with her I mean she is just a girl right? Now that she's in Slytherin, maybe I might stand-," babbled the obsidian eyed boy. By that time, Draco already droned out his continuous ranting.

**Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagle**

" Why me?!, " the Headmistress exclaimed. She would have to explain to the young witch that everything she believed in when she was younger was a lie. Rising up from her chair, she made her way to the fire place.

"Nott Estates," she yelled half heartedly. A few fireplaces later, she came out and nocked on the large bronze door that separated the floo to the rest of the house.

To call it a house would be like calling a grown elephant tiny. The entire estate's land alone was as big as Hogwart's. The main building housed the dining room, 25 bedrooms with a bathroom in each, and 2 of the 5 function rooms if she remembered correctly. Other buildings in the estate were the ballroom, the tree house, the outdoor patio, the private beach, and the stables with the racing track course.

Though the Notts may seem like a family that hated muggles to the fullest extent of their being, it was required for a member of the family to know how to ride a horse. They were a tight knit family that loved each other and muggles as well. Unfortunately though, Thanatos Nott pledged himself to the Dark Lord for he was driven by grief by the death of his wife.

Nocking once again on the door, a house elf made it's way to her.

"Good morning Miss. I is Miscky. Master is waiting for Miss in the tea room,"the elf said looking at her with it's dark brown eyes.

Minerva followed it to a large and spacious room that was decorated finely. It had couches in a square like formation and a large coffee table in the middle. The entire Eastern side of the room was glass and a warm fireplace dominated the Western side.

The Nott patriarch sat neatly in one of the comfortable couches clad in all black. His empty black eyes and neat black hair looked exactly like his son's, or rather his son's looked like his. Clearing her throat, the Headmistress made her way towards the couch opposite to him.

"I take it that you're here to talk about Theo right?," the man opposite of her asked rather blankly. After the final fall of the Dark Lord, Thanatos Nott was given 3 months in Azkaban. The emptiness in his eyes were one of the few signs of his suffering.

" Not at all, " curtly replied the Headmistress." He has been, as a matter of fact, excelling all of his subjects as of the moment; I am here to talk about the _girl._

As if the word brought out an lightning bolt and shot Thanatos, the man in question sat down straighter and let his mask down for a second, but pulled it back into place once again.

"Would you please enlighten me now on WHO AND WHERE IN BLOODY HELL IS SHE?!," the Head of the Nott house yelled on the top of his lungs.

After the 1st wizarding war ended, the Notts thought it was best that the entire wizarding community would think that they had only one child, a son, who would be brought to the dark side while his twin, a girl, would be raised into the opposite side of the war. They then gave their daughter to Dumbledore who told them that it would be better that they knew not of where she is or who she would be posing as for at least 17 years of her life.

"You see Mr. Nott, she is very much fine," started the Headmistress slowly. "She is alive, with no injuries and is currently sleeping soundly in her bed back in Hogwarts (with this Thanatos slumped his shoulders in relief) ; however, she has a knack for getting into trouble.

" Do I know her? When can I see her again, " demanded the Nott. The Headmistress simply raised her hand to signalize for him to be quiet and to let her talk.

" She is a very known heroine as a matter of fact, "she said. That moment, the eldest Nott realized who it was and it showed easily in his face.

" Yes, " the Headmistress continued. " It is the Princess of Griffondor, now Slytherin, Hermione Granger. "

**A/N: I hope this chapter would suffice for now. Please consider reviewing. **


	4. Bella

D**isclaimer: All original characters by J. K. Rowling belong to her.**

**Chapter 4**

**Hermione**

Hermione climed up the stairs once again as the Headmistress requested. She thought of how it would go. Is she actually a muggleborn? Is she really Hermione Granger? If not then who is she? All that flew to her head all at the same time making it hurt.

Knocking on the door, she then gently opened it to find the Headmistress and Thanatos Nott inside. Attempting to hide her shock, she masked her face with her poker face.

"Good morning Miss Granger, I hope you had a nice day," the older witch greeted. She was sitting behind her large mahogany table (as always) as Thanatos Nott stared straight ahead while fiddling with the hem of his robes.

"I did mam. This day has been surprisingly uneventful," said the brunette. It was true as a matter of fact. This was the first time in her entire life that nothing hasn't exploded, been attacked, or even put out of place the entire day. Even Neville managed to keep his cauldron under control.

" Good to hear that miss Granger," the Headmistress said. Gesturing to the man beside her, the Headmistress continued. "This is, if you don't know already, Mr. Thanatos Nott."

The wizard in question stood up, shaked her hand and invited her to sit opposite to him. Hermione, confused of why he was there, decided to simply go with the flow and sat down straightly on her chair.

" As you know first handedly Miss Granger, the Second Wizarding war has ended right," Minerva started. Hermione could have sworn that her old Professor seemed uncomfortable and even disturbed with the news she was a bout to present.

"Well, at the end of the First Wizarding war, the Notts gave birth to their first child right?," she continued. The younger witch just nodded her head or replied with a small yes whenever she asked a question.

"The Nott heir Mister Theodore Nott as you know him was the child that was born (with this, Hermione began to feel impatient with how slow the conversation was going); however, he was not the only Nott born on that day."

The moment Minerva Mcgonagle said those words, the younger witch sat up straighter (if it were even possible) and tried to seal her lips from exploding a thousand questions at a time.

" You see Miss Granger, " the older witch started." On Septem 1st 1980 the Nott heir was born. He; however, was born with a twin. As you may assume, the twin was-"

"Me," sighed Hermione breathless. So all this time, she wasn't Hermione Granger?! Did her parents know? She would ask them, but...they were already six feet underground.

"Yes Miss. Granger or rather Nott, you," somehow replied the Headmistress calmly. "You were given to Professor Dumbledore (with that Hermione risked a glance at the late Headmaster's painting and the painting in question winked) to fight on the opposite side of the war (the Headmistress snuck a glance at the older Nott and he nodded) for it was your mother's wish."

If Hermione was a little less smart than she was right now, she would have asked if she could meet her mother. Fortunately, she read that she died around a few years before the second war. It also saddened her ththat she would not see her real mother's face again.

"As you can see _Bella _you are, as a matter of fact, my daughter," Thanatos Nott spoke for the first time. The gears in Hermione's mind started to turn in a fast and rather unsteady manner.

"I'm sorry Sir-I mean father," Hermione stuttered.

"Father would be OK," the Dark haired man in front of her butted in. Hermione looked flabbergasted. Today was the most (scratch that, Hermione thought. Seeing seven Harries takes the spot) wierd day of her entire life. Reasons for this are a. Nothing happens at all today, b. She was the daughter of a pure blood from the SACRED 28, and c. Thanatos Philip Nott was SMILING.

"Um, anyway, back to the topic," she shakingly continued. "But why does it say that I was born on the 17th a YEAR before the day I was supposedly born?"

"I'm afraid dear _Bella _that I can't answer that," with that he glared at the Headmistress who seemed relef at how the conversation was going.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore put a very powerful gene-changing charm on you," the older witch replied, refusing to look directly at anyone's eyes. "It's suppose to change your genes to match the genes of a pair of people who offered to be your non-biological parents."

"Did-did my parents know?," nervously asked Hermione. The question haunted Hermione ever since she received the news. She hoped that there was a chance that maybe, MAYBE, they knew and that they would be OK with it.

"They do," Minerva assured the girl. "Would you like to to reverse the spell?"

Hermione thought about the odds. She was used to who she was and liked herself the way she is already, but she would like to see how she would have been if she was still a Nott.

Nodding her head as a yes, Headmistress Mcgonagle waved her wand. Hermione felt a chill in her bones, then a string of light floated from her to Mcgonagle's wand. Slowly, her looks changed. Her 5 foot 5 figure stretched into a 5 foot eight one. She felt her eyes becoming itchy, but refused to scratch it. Her skull almost felt like it was exploding as her bushy ringlets of brown hair was replaced with thicker, and darker set. She looked into the mirror and gasped. Thanatos Nott stood up and opened his mouth to say some thing.

"Welcome back my dear _Bella_."

**A/N: Next chapter Includes Theo by the way. **


	5. Sanity? Is there even a thing?

**A/N: Please consider reviewing.****Disclaimer: All original characters found in the books or movies belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling.**

**Theodore Nott**

To say that he was surprised would be more than an understatement.

His brain felt as if all his emotions were put in a blender then poured back into his head. The now mushy excuse for a brain told him that, no; his father was most likely playing a prank on him by telling him that his _crush_ was as a matter of fact, his _sister._

That can't be though, thought Theo. My father doesn't have an ounce of humor in him.

So if he wasn't joking, that meant that...

Oh god, Draco will never live this down!

Speaking of Draco, the white-haired boy stood beside him with his hands cupped on the door and his ear against it. Honestly, Theo thought it looked comical. If a fly came in right now, it would have thought that Draco's mouth was a cave that it could lay its eggs into.

Theo quickly made a move toward the small staircase. Dragging his companion with him, he bolted as soon as he heard the footsteps. With him constantly blinking and slapping his face to make sure he wasn't dreaming (if he was then he would find whichever god controlled dreams and give him a resounding smack on the face), he half expected for himself to trip. Surprisingly though, they both made it back to the common room with all limbs on.

The moment they sat down on a couch, Draco started laughing as if there was no tomorrow.

**Draco**

Honestly, Draco thought that it was the most funny thing in his life.

There they were, about to ask if they could take A instead of History of Magic, when all of the sudden, they say a certain brummete taking a seat opposite to Theo's father.

Of course, no one expected them to just leavleave eh? He (Draco) insisted that they stayed and eavesdrop on their conversation and boy was it wonderful.

They found ou the Hermione, part of the _bloody golden trio_, Granger, was Theo's _sister_. The look on his best friend's face was priceless. If he had one of those muggle cameras, he would have captured it and shove it in the face of any living (Maybe even non living, Draco thought. The Hogwarts ghosts deserve to see it too) thing, plant and being.

The scene in front of him was more than comical. His best friend paced the room with his hands pulling on his hair. He could hear him muttering stuff like no that can't be true or duh, he doesn't have an ounce of humor. If he had his way, Draco would have tied his friend down and bring him to St. Mungos straight away; he was starting to think that he was going bonkers.

"Mate, are you still sane?," he asked, still breathing heavily after his fits of laughter finished.

"Draco, I have come to a conclusion," his friend declared. "My father is simply trying to teach me a lesson to not eavesdrop on anyone. If I were any dumber, I could have asked Granger if it was true and would have humiliated myself in front of the girl-," he droned on. Malfoy already blocked the constant babble out and settled in deeper into the couch. He closed his eyes and would constantly chuckle whenever the topic crossed his mind.

"Hey mate, are you still listening," the human broken record nugde him. By that time, he was just opening his eyes. The human tiger just sighed and continued on with whatever he was rattling about.

"As I was saying-," he started, but was stopped when his oh-so-called-love-of-his-life pulled up in front of him. If Draco didn't see Granger ever since they were 11, he would have mistaken her as someone else. Her usually light frizzy hair was now arranged in a more neater pattern that made it look like ringlets. They also had a darker and gold like with a hint of red sort of ttint in them. Her figure was also taller so she was only a couple of inches shorter than Theo. Her eyes were no longer brown, but were a darker obsidian colored shade. All in all, she looked more like his best mate than Granger.

"Theo, I would like to have a word," she politely asked. Her hand was on her brother _cough _friend's arm. Theo looked as if he was looking at a ghost.

"WHYDOYOULOOKLIKEMYMOM? AREYOUEVENMYSISTER?! WHERE'STHENEARESTBATHROOM?!," the boy beside Draco said, or rather bellowed, as if he would die if the words that left his mouth would last longer than three seconds. Granger looked as if she was trying her best not to laugh though.

" To answer the second question would answer all three," she replied while trying to smoothen her face to not even chuckle. "Yes."

With that, the world around Theo, Draco and the Slytherin common room changed as the walls shook with students either laughing their heads off, banging their heads against the wall to make sure they were awake, or (most commonly) both.

" Don't worry Theo," Draco half laughed, half whispered on his pal's ear. "I won't be like Potter. I won't even think of dating my best mate's sister!"

Little did he know that the last statement he made would be a bigger lie than he having 3 eyes.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Intramurals are on going and I have to participate or else. Please review if you can and suggest how to do line breakers. Please. **


	6. House Hold 101

**A/N: Hello again. This chapter will sum up the entire story plot. Sorry if I don't update that frequently since intramurals has just begun and science month is just hectic. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: The lady who shaped my childhood, J. K. Rowling, owns all of the characters and settings except for my own original characters.**

**Hermione Anne Nott**

Revealing the news to her brother went well, she thought. If keeping her entire house awake at night and still trying to catch their breath after laughing their heads of would be considered fine, she had done splendidly.

While changing into her dark green night robes, Hermione thought of her parents; her adoptive parents as a matter of fact. They were always so keen and smart and shaped her into who she was today. Having to erease their memories and (more painfully) being unable to help them when they died in a car crash in Australia was more than painful. It was devastating.

Casting those thoughts away, she made her way to her bed and hoped that whoever was in charge of dreams won't assign her a certain one tonight.

Again though, lady luck was not on her side.

* * *

Waking up to the usual routine, she met up with Harry in the common room. After a small chat about the events that happened the previous night, they trecked their way into the Great Hall.

As they silently made their way to the Slytherin table. More than a few glances were cast in her direction as the rumor of the new found daughter of one of the sacred 28 sat down on the wooden table. As usual, Hermione was flanked with Harry on her right and the blonde ferret on her left. Oddly though, all the seats in the Head table was taken.

"Attention everyone," the Headmistress had to yell on the top of lungs for the ones at the back to hear.

"Let us welcome Professor Marie who will be teaching a new mandatory class for the 7th year's," she continued as she gestured to a dark skined woman who looked like she was in her 20's. Her curly hair framed her face. She smiled with both her lips and eyes and wore soft white-gold robes. All in all, their new Professor looked as if she was a movie star who chose a wrong career.

Whispers broke through the wall. All of them held the same meaning; what class. So far, no books were given and her schedule had nothing on having another class.

"Mione, what do you think the class is?," Harry asked her.

"Not sure Harry," she responded in the same low tone and volume. "Nothing is on my schedule and nothing says anything about having another class."

After breakfast, the 7th year Slytherin made their way to their morning subjects; Arithmancy or Care for magical creatures, herbology, and transfiguration (taught by Professor Dagworth).

Announced by a terrified 1st year Hufflepuff, the Slytherins and Ravenclaws made their way to an abandoned classroom in the Western Wing of the castle. Thankfully, they only had to climed a few staircases to make it into the spacious room.

It was very obvious that this room was only cleaned today. A smell of lemon scented cleaning soap was fresh. A few very noticeable pieces of cleaning materials such as brooms, mops, and a few still animated rags could be seen all over the place. Otherwise, the room looked immaculate.

"Welcome to House Hold 101," a sweet voice called out from the back. Everyone's heads shot to the back that it looked so comical. The Professor they saw just previously this morning looked as clean as the last time they saw her.

"House Hold?," asked Pansy who sat next to her in this class. After Ginny, Pansy was now her best girl-friend. As it turned out, they both had a love for classical music and (surprisingly ) muggle country music.

"I thingk it's about cleaning charms and whatnot," Hermione replied. The room gave her the first impression of the class; neat.

"To those of you who are wondering what this is about," the young Professor started. The entire class looked her way and silently listened. "We are here to talk about necessary home supplies, etiquette, children, and quite a lot more."

When she made that statement, it was clear in the Professor's mind that she wanted them to take the class seriously.

"For our first project, you will have to join up with a partner of opposite gender," she first started. People looked around to check if friends of theirs would like to be partners. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and nodded.

"However," the curly haired Professor continued. "I will be choosing the pairings." With that said, all hell broke lose.

* * *

Hermione grumpily made her way to the Slytherin table. Her day had not gone well since HH (the now official nick name of the class. Also considered are H or HLOL).

She was paired of with Draco. It was OK though since they had been on better terms since the start of the year. Ron took this as an offense saying that she was "betraying" their friendship.

That was not the biggest problem though. They're first project was to take care of an 11 or 12 year old relative each with your partner. The problem now was that she knew the perfect person to call.

Fetching a decent price of bond paper, Hermione tried to explain her being a witch the simplest way possible.

* * *

**A/N: I FOUND THE LINE BREAKER BUTTON! This calls for cake. Anyway, please tell me if you're liking it or not in the reviews. It's OK to criticise since it may help improve the story. **


	7. Dear Epiphany

**Hermione Nott**

_Dear Epiphany_,

Hermione started the letter like every single letter she sent to her. Her cousin was a curious creature. Hermione would often think that she knew about the wizarding world except...it would be impossible.

Epiphany was 10 almost eleven. She was the only cousin she knew that would fit the job. All the others just listened to rock music, ate chips, or in short, couch potatoes.

Revealing to her that she was a witch would give her a headache. Her cousin did not believe in witchcraft or supernatural things so it was hard for her to explain she was a one. A witch, that is. Deciding what the ending would be, she found that it was easier to write a letter if you focused on the receivers' interests.

_I know the you're wondering why you're receiving this letter. Remember when we used to play scramble the letters back then? Try this._

_HTIWC_

_If you're still reading this, you must think that I'm pranking you. No, I am sure I have no intention of doing so. You see Annie, I'm a witch._

_Remember that I attend boarding school? Well you see, the boarding school I attend I'd call Hogwarts school of Witchcraft or Wizardry._

_I have a school project that requires bringing a close relative of around 11 to 12 years old to school. I honestly don't know why, but it seems the most logical that you go._

_If you want to know more, just send the owl back._

_Your favorite cousin,_

_Hermione (Granger) Nott_

Sealing the letter and heading outside, Hermione retrieved her gifted owl (from her father, Thanatos) and set the midnight black bird away, watching as it melted with the scenery.

**A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter. Please review if you have time. **


	8. Cousins

**Encounter **

**Chapter 8, Cousins**

**A/N: Again, thank you for the reviews. Please note that my semester exams are coming up so I won't be able to write anything for at least 2 weeks and a half. I made this chapter slightly longer than the last to make up for the absence.**

* * *

**Hermione**

Hermione knocked at the heavy stone door; making her presence noticed. It slowly turned around like a shell, revealing the familiar staircase. She climbed it and was greeted by her old Professor sitting behind her mahogany desk.

"Good morning Miss Nott," the older witch greeted. She was holding a small cup of tea and was perched with her back straight against her chair as always.

"I would like to ask you a question mam," she replied, simply nodding for the reply of her greeting. She wanted it to be done with so she can head off to HoH.

"You see, I really do not understand the concept of the ritual spell." Mcgonagle raised her eyebrows.

"Hermione, it is a rather hard ritual, but I guess I'll tell you anyway," the headmistress said, smiling slightly and letting a small grimace adorn her features.

"The ritual spell is a complicated one," Minerva said, checking if Hermione was still listening; of course she was. "The spell was designed by Albus himself, to protect you. It was a combination of a switching spell, many transfiguration charms, genetic molding charms, and a blood ritual," Hermione gasped at this, but the opposite witch gave her a look to allow her to continue.

"Your genetic structure was modified to completely match the Granger's and to simply hide your original ones. Professor Dumbledore performed a blood ritual, bonding your and the Granger's making it seem like you are one, which is technically true since you had the DNA of the Granger's."

Hermione gave a confused stare. A ton of questions filled her mind. Picking the one on top, she spoke.

"But Headmistress how is it that I was a witch, even if my parents were muggles?" The headmistress smiled at the question.

"You see, you were a muggle-born the day you entered Hogwarts," she replied. Her eyes scanned the younger's expression.

"So that means…." Hermione trailed confused. It made absolutely no sense. The Headmistress sighed.

"You were a Granger that time. It means that you were a muggle-born. In easier terms, your blood-by-magic parents, the Grangers, had dormant magical genes in them, becoming active when it was transferred to you," she (the headmistress) explained carefully. Hermione's face was a mask of shock, obviously digesting the news that her (adoptive?) parents had magical genes in them.

"Ok. Back to the topic about being a Nott, how is it that you were in able to change my genes back?" Hermione asked. If her genes were changed, what happened to her original ones?

"They always there," the older witch started. "I simply reversed the charm, allowing your original genes to morph back into them, changing the way you looked, and basically your physical body."

Hermione nodded in reply. It made more sense to her now that it was clarified to her. The ritual made her a Granger genetically until it was reversed, turning her back into a Nott. The shrill warning bell interrupted her thoughts as she quickly bid the Headmistress good bye and sprinted towards the HoH classroom.

* * *

She made it just in time as the bell was sounded the final ring. Hermione sat beside her assigned seat, next to Draco and across the aisle to Harry and Pansy.

"Good morning class, I take it that you had sent you r letters," the Professor asked. All of them nodded, surprisingly even Ron who never did any homework. "Wonderful. Pack up your things and let's fetch them in Hogsmead."

Most of them groaned as the weather was slightly cold this week. Shrugging on her spare scarf, Hermione took Draco's wrist and made their way to the carriages.

* * *

They arrived in Hogsmead a few minutes later. The Hogwarts express glinted brightly in the late afternoon sun. Looking at her partner, she asked a question that had been bothering her for quite some time.

"Who did you invite?" she asked. Draco shrugged and replied with a simple "Second cousin". Deciding that it was not the perfect time to start up a conversation, she directed her focus back to the train.

Hermione's light curls were slowly making their way out of their tight bun as she waited for Epiphany to step out. She worried that she might have not come, but quickly dismissed the thought as she knew that her cousin will never let her down if it came to grades. Finally, she saw a familiar head and waved at it.

"Anne!," she yelled, trying to get her attention. Her brown eyes met the silver of her cousin's. Her wood-like colored hair was tied in a tight doughnut bun with strands peeking out of it; just like hers. It was not as messy as Hermione's was, had a darker tone with a few streaks of white and her light skin tone accented the dark flakes at the corner of her irises, making her look surreal.

"Hi 'Mione," her cousin greeted in a monotone voice, but the corners of her lips lifting a little, making her look as if she was smiling. Hermione looked around and saw Malfoy conversing with a younger mini version of himself. She waved and made his way to him.

"Epiphany, I would like you to meet my partner, Draco Malfoy," she introduced. Epiphany's eyes connected with the mini Draco's for a split second, only to quickly look away and thrust her hand at the older one.

"Epiphany East, pleased to meet you," she replied. Malfoy shook it and introduced his cousin.

"This is my cousin Leonard," he introduced, gesturing to the younger boy beside him. It was only this time that she was able to see the younger Malfoy.

He had silver eyes that looked exactly like Epiphany's, even with the black flecks. His platinum blonde hair hung loosely above his earlobe, making him look slightly unlike the younger Draco Malfoy who always had gel in it. His skin tone was also exactly like Epiphany's, making them look like twins except for their different hair color.

"Leo please, just Leo," the younger boy added, offering her his hand and shooting her a charming smile. She was taken aback by the obvious flirtation and replied to him with a stern "Pleasure". He quickly grinned and smirked at his older cousin.

"I'm not flirting, I know that Drak-," he joked, but was silenced by Malfoy's hand covering his mouth. An awkward silence filled the air and all of them laughed; even Malfoy did. Funnily though, they were completely oblivious to the fact that almost all the students looked at them with awe and disbelief.

As they made their way to the carriage, whispers that were dominant a while ago were loudly exchanged. Many of them included remarks on how awkward the exchange was and how good looking the Malfoys and Grangers looked like. One remark silenced all when it was exclaimed loudly that the children looked like the children of the 2 older ones.

* * *

The 4 made their way to the Great Hall, unknowingly arranging their selves in a formation. The 2 children flanked their cousins, making it seem like a family photo. As the doors magically opened before them, whispers broke out of the room, echoing across the hall as they made their way to the table assigned for the students attending 7th year HoH class.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this clears up any mis understandings about how Hermione is now a Nott. Happy Reading!**


	9. Malfoy Family

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you for all the reviews**!

**Hermione Nott**

The moment she heard the whispers, Hermione almost slapped slapped Lavender Brown.

Apparently people loved the idea of her and Draco getting together that they resorted to calling their HoH project group the _Malfoys_.

Hermione thought that it was ridiculous. She and Draco never shown any sign that might have suggested that they even could be together. Not. One. Bit.

So there she was, sitting in her usual spot in the corner of the library, surrounded by a small stack of books, when she heard Tracy Davis talking to Parvati Patil.

"Ugh, I honestly think that it's impossible," she heard someone mutter. Hermione stopped writing for a second, then decided to continue writing her essay.

"I agree, but Lavender did make some really good points," a familiar voice, Parvati, replied.

"Really?" the dark haired witch asked. "Are you sure she got all the facts right?"

"Well, she did make some points that made sense," the Patil replied. "They do make a rather good couple."

The conversation continued on, until Hermione was about to yell. Her jaw was clenched so hard that she was afraid she could not open it once again.

Finally, the two left her in peice to finish her homework. Instead of doing her assignments, she was fuming. Thoughts such as why would they even think of it, or is it even possible? Deciding to discuss this with Malfoy, she then just packed up and left.


	10. Announcement

I am very sorry, but this is not a chapter.

If you have time, please check out my newest story Behind the Sneer. Basically, it is pretty much Canon. It is about the villains in Harry Potter. I also plan on doing a version of Percy Jackson. Please check it out and review which character to do next. Thank you.


End file.
